Fairytale Pretty Cure!
"Monster corrupted by darkness, we will return your happy ending to you!" '' ''- ''Phrase from series '''Fairytale Pretty Cure! '(フェアリーテイルプリキュア！ Fearīteiru Purikyua!) is a fan-series created by SAYkokoro, inspired by the Japanese magical girl anime series. It was first published on March 17th, 2016 and can be found here. The series' main motifs are fairytales, magic, and friendship! There is set to be 51 episodes. *Disclaimer: Credit for all the fanart is credited to the awesome cosmicDemons (Yotsuba) , hashida56/curedaybreak, CureKaguya Synopsis Fairytale Pretty Cure! episodes A hundred-years-ago, the world of "Fanciful Kingdom" was once for its light magic. Through it, they create beautiful dreams and hope. Until one day, a mysterious being only known as Dead End discovered an evil power within light magic. He created a new form of magic called dark magic, but instead of creation, it only sets out to destroy. With this newfound power, Dead End desired to overthrow Fanciful Kingdom and spread despair and sorrow to every other known world as its fearful overlord. Luckily, Dead End was defeated by the Pretty Cure before his wicked ambitions became reality with the power of four wondrous musical instruments known as the "Fairytale Instruments" and imprisoned Dead End at the edge of Fanciful Kingdom only touched by shadows. In the present, in the city of Yūkibarano, an ordinary school girl, Imari Suzukawa, begins a new chapter of her life as she starts her first-year of junior high in a not-so-ordinary school, filled with the richest prodigies in all of Yūkibarano. Before Imari can find her footing alongside her new classmates, something falls out of the sky and crashes right into Imari. That something was Bukku, a fairy. But not just any fairy, the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom who managed to escape his world that has been attacked by a dark wizard known as Kuroizado and his underlings, the Dark Charm Knights, that followed him to Imari's world. With the magic words "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!", Imari is chosen as one of the four Pretty Cure who are destined to find her missing teammates, rediscover the lost Fairytale Instruments, save Bukku's kingdom, and defeat Kuroizado and his monstrous creations, the Ending. Characters Pretty Cure * Imari Suzukawa '(鈴川いまり ''Suzukawa Imari) / 'Cure Fable '(キュアフェイブル Kyua Feiburu) - Imari is the main protagonist who is an energetic and determined 13-year-old girl. In hopes of finding her dream, Imari becomes an exchange student at Minwa Academy, but is treated like an outcast at school. Imari tries to join a club in hopes that she will make friends and become accepted. Instead, she is dubbed the "Club Flunk". After meeting Bukku, Imari became Cure Fable, the Pretty Cure of Dreams whose theme colour is pink. * 'Tomoka Fukumoto '(福本ともか Fukumoto Tomoka) / 'Cure Mythical '(キュア神話 Kyua Mythikaru) - Tomoka is a 14-year-old girl and a second-year student at Minwa Academy where she is the Student Council Vice President. All her family members are respected doctors and Tomoka is following in their footsteps. She is shy and intelligent but is mistakenly consider cold and intimidating because of this. After meeting Bukku, Tomoka became Cure Mythical, the Pretty Cure of Wisdom whose theme colour is blue. * 'Nijiko Ōmitsu '(大光にじこ Ōmitsu Nijiko) / 'Cure Enchant '(キュアエンチャント Kyua Enchanto) - Nijiko is a 15-year-old girl and a third-year student at Minwa Academy where she is known as the richest and most popular girl in school. She is a proud and charismatic girl who quit all her sports clubs to put all her effort into being a Pretty Cure. Her father was once the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom and Kuroizado's mentor. Upon meeting Kuiru, Nijiko became Cure Enchant, the Pretty Cure of Magic whose theme colour is green. Fan-Made Pretty Cure * 'Haruna Ringomori '(林檎森はるな Ringomori Haruna) / 'Cure Rosalina '(キュアロザリナ Kyua Rozarina) - a fan-made OC created by Pretty~Preppy. Haruna is a 14-year-old girl and second-year student at Minwa Academy. She is a big fan of Fairy-tale Pretty Cure, but is extremely introverted and prefers the digital world than the real world. Because of this, she doesn't have any friends and is detached from her own family. Haruna became Cure Rosalina, the Pretty Cure of Love whose theme colour is red. * 'Miku Fujikawa '(藤川美空 Fujikawa Miku) / 'Cure Lijep '(キュアリジェップ Kyua Rijeppu) - a fan-made OC created by NightCarnival. Miku is a 13-year-old girl and first-year student at Minwa Academy. She is a polite yet shy-natured girl. Her quietness allows her to easily read people and she comes out of her shell when talking about the things she loved and shows her more passionate side. Miku became Cure Lijep, the Pretty Cure of Beauty whose theme colour is white. * [[Kotori Yumeniji|'''Kotori Yumeniji]] (ことり ゆめにじ Yumeniji Kotori) / Cure Story (キュアストーリー Kyua Sutōrī) - a fan-made OC created by PrettyCureForLife. Kotori is 13 and is a new Pretty Cure in training. Her alter ego is Cure Story, the Story of Hope, whose theme colour is orange. * Azuki Hoshiyama '(星山愛月 ''Hoshiyama Azuki)/ 'Cure Kaguya '(キュアかぐや Kyua Kaguya) - a fan-made OC created by ♡Kaguya Madoka-Chan♡. Azuki is a 12-year-old and student at Cozmica Academy. She is a very smart yet quite forgetful girl. Azuki became Cure Kaguya, the Pretty Cure of Miracles and the Moon who theme colours are lilac and white. * / - a fan-made OC created by Hisakawa Ayuna. Mariko is a first-year student who attends Mirai Heart Private School. She is known for playing the piano and violin. Mariko becomes Cure Royale, the Pretty Cure of Strength whose theme colors are pastel red and lavender. *'Yuria Aijima '(愛島ゆりあ Aijima Yuria) / Cure Harmonix '(キュアハーモニクス ''Kyua Hāmonikusu) - a fan-made OC created by CureTulip8o. Yuria used to be a student at Monogatari Middle School but transferred to Minwa Academy by her parents to put herself out there and make new friends. She is a kind-hearted and caring 13-year-old girl who always lets her heart lead her. Yuria becomes Cure Harmonix, the Pretty Cure of Harmony. Her theme colour is magenta. Mascots * 'Bukku '(ブック Bukku) - Bukku is the second born prince of Fanciful Kingdom. At the beginning, he acts like a spoiled brat who likes to insult the Cures and is always seen wearing his crown and red cape but has since grew closer to the Cures and would do anything to protect them. * 'Kuiru '(クイル Kuiru) - Kuiru is the firstborn prince of Fanciful Kingdom and heir to the throne. He is Bukku's elder brother. Fanciful Kingdom * 'King Sutori '(キングストーリー Kingu Sutōrī) - Bukku and Kuriu's father and King of Fanciful Kingdom who was captured by Kuroizado. * 'Queen Peiji '(女王ページ Joō Pēiji) - Bukku and Kuiru's mother and Queen of Fanciful Kingdom who was captured by Kuroizado. Desolate Castle * 'Kuroizado '(黒ウィザード Kurou~izado) - Kuroizado is the powerful and mysterious ruler of Desolate Castle. He was once the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom and Bukku's dear friend before being banished for using dark magic. His goal is to take over all of the worlds will his dark magic and make everyone fall into despair and misfortune. * 'Dead End '(デッドエンド Deddo Endo) - the Master of Dark Magic who first created dark magic, but was defeated and imprisoned 100-years-ago by the Past Pretty Cure until he was released by Kuroizado. * [[Princess Kokona|'''Princess Kokona]]' '(プリンセスここな Purinsesu Kokona) - Kuroizado's daughter, a mysterious fairytale princess imprisoned in Desolate Castle. Dark Charm Knights * Linda '(リンダ ''Rinda) - The Leader of the Dark Charm Knights. She is the logical one who loves using magic and reading. She was the first one created by Kuroizado's dark magic and follows his wishes to make all the world fall into despair and misfortune. * 'Xoanon '(ゾアンの Zoanon) - The self-proclaimed second-in-command of the Dark Charm Knights. He is the muscular one. He was the second one created by Kuroizado's dark magic. He never uses magic and only relies on his physical strength. He was defeated in Episode 21. * 'Thames '(テムズ Temuzu) - One of the Dark Charm Knights that acts as the brat and tormentor of the group. He was the last one created by Kuroizado's dark magic. He loves candy, other peoples' misery, and only uses magic to fly and teleport. His alter ego is 'Ryoma Aisaki '(愛咲龍馬 Aisaki Ryōma) in an attempt to get close to the Pretty Cure and steal their PreHeartBooks. As of Episode 31, he has become cursed. Monster * 'Endingu '(エンディング Endingu) - The series main monsters. They are created from Fairy-tale Puppets that Kuroizado stole from Fanciful Kingdom and warped by dark magic into evil creatures. The name is the Japanese pronunciation for "ending". Minwa Academy * 'Yū Shiraishi '(白石優 Shiraishi Yū) - Imari's best friend and is very supportive of her goals. * 'Masato Kashima '(鹿島雅人 Kashima Masato) - Tomoka's childhood friend, Student Council President, Captain of the Kendo Team, and the richest boy in school. In Episode 24, it is revealed that Masato is secretly Tomoka's butler. * 'Yasuharu Taiki '(大輝康春 Taiki Yasuharu) - a third-year student who is studying aboard in France. He is Nijiko's fiancé. * 'Rio Aramaki '(荒巻里桜 Aramaki Rio) - Captain of the Girl's Tennis Team who torments Imari. She is Nijiko's ex-best friend. * 'Sara Hīragi '(柊サラ Hīragi Sara) - Rio's friend and Yasuharu Taiki's half-sister. * 'Fu Wakamiya '(若久風 Wakamiya Fu) - Rio's friend. * 'Eko Tanaka '(田中エコー Tanaka Eko) - one of Nijiko's friends and member of the Golf Club. * 'Mio Ichijo '(一条美桜 Ichijō Mio) - one of Nijiko's friends and member of the Judo Club. * 'Anzu Yoshida '(吉田あんず Yoshida Anzu) - one of Nijiko's friends and member of the Basketball Club. * 'Tsubaki Nīmi '(新見椿 Nīmi Tsubaki) - The President of the Pretty Cure Fan Club. * 'Haruna Taiki '(大輝晴名 Taiki Haruna) - The Principal of Minwa Academy. * 'Michiru-sensei '(実 先生 Michiru-sensei) - Imari Suzukawa, Ryoma Aisaki, and Yū Shiraishi's homeroom teacher for Class 1-F. * 'Meisa Ayatsuji '(綾辻めいさ Ayatsuji Meisa) - a third-year student and a former friend of Yū Shiraishi. * 'Sayo Katagiri '(片霧さよ Katagiri Sayo) - a third-year student and a former friend of Yū Shiraishi. She is currently dating Tamaki Utsumi. * 'Tamaki Utsumi '(内海たまき Utsumi Tamaki) - a third-year student and a former friend of Yū Shiraishi. He is currently dating Sayo Katagiri. Monogatari Middle School * '''Hina Kotorida (小鳥田ひな Kotorida Hina) - Imari's best friend before the start of the series who's dream was to go to Minwa Academy. She passed away prior to the series. * 'Kanon Akitsuki '(秋月かのん Akitsuki Kanon) - Imari's best friend before the start of the series who moved to Pikarigaoka prior to the series. Family Members * 'Osamu Suzukawa '(鈴川修 Suzukawa Osamu) - Imari's father and chief of their café * 'Mari Suzukawa '(鈴川真理 Suzukawa Mari) - Imari's kind-hearted mother * 'Izumi Suzukawa '(鈴川泉 Suzukawa Izumi) - Imari's little sister who is certainly in elementary school * 'Moriki Fukumoto '(福本森木 Fukumoto Moriki) - Tomoka's father and the city's top doctor * 'Kana Fukumoto '(福本かな Fukumoto Kana) - Tomoka's mother who is an ER doctor * 'Toshihiro Fukumoto '(福本敏弘 Fukumoto Toshihiro) - Tomoka's eldest brother who is currently studying to become a doctor * 'Tomokazu Fukumoto '(福本智和 Fukumoto Tomokazu) - Tomoka's older brother who isn't seen much * 'Hikaru Ōmitsu '(大光光 Ōmitsu Hikaru) - Nijiko's father who passed away 10 years before the start of the series and was once the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom and Kuroizado's mentor. * 'Juri Ōmitsu '(大光珠璃 Ōmitsu Juri) - Nijiko's mother and the celebrity 'Juno Light '(ジュノライト Juno Raito), a famous singer-songwriter. Items * 'PreHeartBooks '(プリハートブックス PuriHātoBukkusu) - The Cures' transformation devices. It is a big book that allows the girls to transform once they open its pages while saying "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". * 'Fairytale Puppets '(おとぎ話人形 Otogibanashi Ningyō) - The dolls that play out fairy-tales and dreams in Fanciful Kingdom that can assist the Cures, but can also be used by the Dark Charm Knight to turn into Endingu. * 'Sapphire Violin '(サファイアバイオリン Safaia Baiorin) - Cure Mythical's main weapon. One of the Fairy-tale Instruments first used to defeat Dead End 100-years-ago. The Sapphire Violin was awoken from her brother Tomokazu's violin. * 'Emerald Tambourine '(エメラルドタンバリン Emerarudo Tanbarin) - Cure Enchant's main weapon. One of the Fairy-tale Instruments first used to defeat Dead End. The Emerald Tambourine was awoken from her late father's tambourine. Locations * 'Minwa Academy '(民話学園 Minwa Gakuen) - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must be from a high-class family or extremely talented. * 'Fanciful Kingdom '(架空王国 Kakū Ōkoku) - Bukku, Kuiru, Hikaru, and Kuroizado's home place. A world of dreams, imagination, and magic that is known for being a world of peace and hope. After being corrupted by dark magic and taken over Kuroizado, the kingdom is now known as Desolate Castle. * 'Desolate Castle '(荒涼とした城 Kōryō Shiro) - The evil kingdom of the main antagonists. The kingdom is Fanciful Kingdom before it became corrupted by dark magic and taken over by Kuroizado. * 'Yūkibarano '(ゆうき薔薇の Yūkibarano) - The city where the Cures live. * 'Daydream Gardens '(デイドリームガーデン Deidorīmu Gādensu) - is a tourist attraction in Yūkibarano where Nijiko Ōmitsu works as a florist. * 'Monogatari Middle School '(物語中学校 Monogatari Chūgakkō) is Imari's former school. It is known for nothing and has a very small amount of students. Trivia * Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the first season to introduce one Cure, the then have three one join later * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the second season, after ''Smile Pretty Cure! ''to have the Cures' signature motif based on fairytales * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the third season, after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure! to revolve around dreams and despair in its storyline * Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a prestigious private school instead of a public school * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the third series where the lead Cure is not 14-years-old * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the first season where a book is used as a transformation item * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the second season where the Cure's voice actresses sing the ending song * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the second series where the Cures share the same exact hair accessories * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth season after ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!), Smile Pretty Cure, and Mahou Tsukai ''to have a green Cure. * ''Fairytale Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth series where a blue Cure is apart of the Student Council of her school, preceded by Karen Minazuki from ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!), Reika Aoki from Smile Pretty Cure!, Rikka Hishikawa'' from ''Dokidoki Pretty Cure!, and Minami Kaido'' from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure! TomoFlower.png|SAYkoko's art of Chibi Tomoka ImariThames.jpg|SAYkokoro's art of Imari and Cursed Thames HeartCatchFairytale.png|SAYkokoro's art of Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko (HeartCatch PreCure style) Imari-chan.png|SAYkokoro's art of Imari Tomoka-chan.png|SAYkokoro's art of Tomoka Kokona-chan.png|SAYkokoro's art of Kokona ImariFanArt.png|Imari Suzukawa fan art Tomokazu2.png|Tomokazu Fukumoto fan art ImariFanArt.jpg|Imari Suzukawa fan art NijikoFanArt.jpg|Nijiko Ōmitsu fan art LindaFanArt.jpg|Linda fanart Cure Fable Fanart.jpg|Cure Fable fan art Princess Kokona Fanart.jpg|Princess Kokona fan art Cure Mythical Fanart.jpg|Cure Mythical fan art PrinceBukku.png|Bukku PrinceKuiru.png|Kuiru First-year.png|First-year students Second-year.png|Second-year students Third-years.png|Third-year students Minwaboys.png|Miwa Academy boy students (from left to right): Ryoma Aisaki, Masato Kashima, and Yasuharu Taiki Monogatari.png|Monogatari Middle School uniform (from left to right): Imari Suzukawa, Hina Kotorida, and Kanon Akitsuki Polls Favourite Pretty Cure? Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant The Pretty Cure you want to team up with the most? Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant The Pretty Cure you want to be most? Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most? Imari Suzukawa/Cure Fable Tomoka Fukumoto/Cure Mythical Nijiko Ōmitsu/Cure Enchant The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most? Bukku Kuiru Favourite villain? Kuroizado Dead End Linda Thames Xoanon Category:Fan Series Category:FairyTale Thematic Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure!